


Indulgence

by jezebel



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: A gift for Margo.Transferred from Yahoo Groups
Kudos: 4





	Indulgence

***

It had been two days since Vince had seen Stuart and he had been looking forward to their regular Thursday night outing and was surprised when Stuart called him to say that he was too busy with work to go out. There was something in Stuart's voice that sounded strange and it was enough to make Vince worry.

Vince had a key to Stuart's flat, had had one since the night of Cameron's funeral when neither of them wanted to die alone, but this was the first time that he had used it.

When Vince entered the loft apartment he thought for a moment that Stuart was still at the office despite the late hour. The lights were out and there was only the small glow from the clock in the kitchen. Vince wondered if he should leave a note with the take away that he had picked up and leave it for Stuart to reheat when he finally got in. As he headed towards the counter he saw the bottle of Bordeux standing on the side and remembered with a smile the lecture that Stuart had given him about letting red wine breath. It was then that he noticed the soft candles that burned in Stuart's bedroom and Vince suddenly wondered if Stuart had stood him up for a date. The thought was a brief one before he chided himself on what a twat he was being. If Vince had the balls to stand Stuart up then he might call off a night out for a date but Stuart wouldn't. Stuart didn't do boyfriends, not unless he was doing both people in a couple.

Vince was about to leave when he heard his name. It was soft, muffled, but after sixteen years Vince knew Stuart's voice as well as his own. He could hear Stuart call out to him and went to investigate.

As Vince neared the bathroom he saw the steam on the mirror and noticed that Stuart was relaxing in the bath. There was a blissed out look on his face the likes of which Vince had never seen and one hand was lazily trailing over his body as he lightly touched himself. Stuart's other hand was under the water, his actions covered by the soapy water, but from the look on his face Vince knew what he was doing.

Vince could not believe that Stuart was thinking about him as he had a wank. He could not have seen Vince enter the room as his eyes were shut and Vince decided that he wanted to touch, to taste, to feel Stuart and allow him to feel him too. Vince's mouth grew dry as he moved closer, he was almost in reaching distance when Stuart sensed that he was no longer alone and his eyes flew open.

Stuart and Vince shared a glance that showed that each was petrified now that they had been caught.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the room belying their sixteen years of friendship. Never in the entire time that they had known each other did either one not know what to say to the other.

"You never said." Vince said finally breaking the silence. "All these years and you never said."

"You're a fantasy Vince." Stuart replied. "True love is a fantasy."

"If I'm so worthless then what is this?"

"Not worthless. Unobtainable." Stuart replied solemnly. "This, thinking about you, is my one indulgence."

"Why bother?" Vince asked caustically.

"How can I not?" Stuart asked. "You're fantastic Vince. You overwhelm me and if I didn't let it out once in a while, if I didn't release the tension and ease the pressure of my emotions then I might do something that I regret."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to fuck me and move on?" Vince asked. "Treat me the same as you do the rest of the people in you big, wide world?"

"How could I?" Stuart asked. "You're nothing like them. You're not just some shag, you're so much more than that. You would ruin me, use up all that I had and take everything I had to give until there was nothing left. That is what love does to you."

"Stuart, just because your parents..."

"Not just my parents. Marie and Robert, You and Cameron..."

"That's not love, that's just a shadow of love. Love is sixteen years of waiting for a shag that will never happen, it's being there for each other even when together is the last place that you want to be. It's knowing that you will still be there long after the Nathan's of this world have come and gone and hanging in despite the fact that each time that rips you apart. It's ferrying you and your latest shag home and knowing that even though you'll never be that shag that no matter what there is a piece of you that they will never touch."

"What are you saying?" Stuart asked, not sure if he trusted Vince now.

"I'm saying that I love you, you twat." Vince said, closing the gap between the two of them. "That I always have, and that I want to be more than a fantasy."

"What if I mess around or if I'm not good enough?" Stuart asked, his fear and insecurity showing through his brave facade. Showing the part of him that Vince knew none of the disposable shags would never see. After sixteen years Vince knew that Stuart was not really scared of messing up, or of getting caught. The only think that Stuart Alan Jones was scared of was getting hurt.

"That's love." Vince replied. "You take a risk and trust me, this will be worth it."

Stuart paused but Vince was not about to let him back away, not after they had come this far. There was no going back and Vince leaned in to seal the deal.

As their lips met Stuart knew that Vince was right, that this was worth the risk.

After Vince pulled away Stuart felt the breath leave him and his head felt light.

"So, did you want to move to the bedroom or did you want to carry on alone with your one indulgence?" Vince asked with a soft smile.

"I think that I may have found something new to feed my hunger." Stuart replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

This was one indulgence that neither man thought they would ever be able to have too much of.

***

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Margo.
> 
> Transferred from Yahoo Groups


End file.
